Kurt's safe place
by LittleMissKlainerLady
Summary: Kurt is alone and bullied but he finds a place where he is safe and he meets someone that could help him. Young!Kurt Young!Blaine rated K for Homophobia. This is my first story


**A/N: Heyyyy umm...I have never in my LIFE written anything that wasn't for English but...yeah thats all I'm really saying so...don't throw rocks at me? Please? OH and i almost forgot, I do not own Glee or any characters on they all belong to the man with the yellow hat. ONE MORE THING this is AU. Now you may read.**

Kurt sat at his lunch table alone, he didn't mind it , he was used to it. When his mom died last year everything changed. He lost his only friend, and sure his dad tried but it just wasn't working. They would say a casual _"Goodmorning" _or a nod of the head, but Kurt was fine with that.

It wasn't out of the ordinary because after his mother's death Kurt barley spoke to anyone. He stayed to himself writing, drawing or doing his homework.

Today was a good day, nothing could change his mood. First he got an A on a math test and then it was a girl named Brittany's birthday and they all got cupcakes and then-

"Hey Lady boy, get over here!"

_Shit_

Kurt looked up from his lunch to see the familiar face of Dave Karofskey and his nameless allies. It seemed nomatter what day or time it was these kids would find him.

"What do you want David" Kurt said looking back down at his lunch.

"Eh eh eh" David said "Look at me when I'm talking to you or I'm going to have to kill the fag today."

Kurt flinched at that word. He had no idea what it ment but for some reason he hated it and knew it was a bad word but meaning what? Clueless.

To just get this over with he looked up at the bullies with the bravest face he wcould find and they just sent him a smirk.

"Come where"

"What?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot fairies have small ears, I SAID GET OVER HERE"

Kurt sat there blankly staring at them to scared to move. Miraculousely he was up but not how he thought he would stand. He was being pulled up by David's worker monkeys.

Kurt knew this seen much too well and it seemed every day it got worse. Kurt paniced franticly looking for an out when-

_Bingo_ He found an out. It was a space between Dave and another boy. Without thinking he broke his way out of the arms that kept him still and dashed threw them.

"HEY! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE" David yelled and motioned to the rest of his friends.

Kurt ran. He has no idea where he was going, this was a school, he couldn't ditch without getting in trouble but couldn't go inside in fear of making a bigger mess than he was already in. Kurt looked back and for once in his life he was glad he was smaller than them because that meant faster.

That's when Kurt saw it. He saw a large tree. Without any hesatation he jumped to reach the first branch but missed but took all of his might and jumped again, his small hands grasping to the branch.

"Not happening!" David yelled as he grabbed one of Kurt's legs

"LET ME GO"

"What did you say Hummel?"

"I SAID LET ME GO!" Kurt yelled as he kicked the bully in the nose with his free leg. David released and Kurt scurried up the tree.

"You can't hide forever homo!" With that he motioned for his followers to leave with him. Once he was a distance away Kurt let out a sigh of relief.

A month later Kurt still went up to that tree every day because it was his safe place. David and his followers had forgotten about it but it didn't keep him from holding his breath if he saw them walking by. He went to the tree every day and planned not to change that but plans change fast.

"Kurt? What are you doing up there?" Mr. Price asked looking up at Kurt in the tree.

"Umm...just chillin" Kurt laughed slightly at his failed attempts to ask as if nothing was wrong. Thank god Mr. Price is an idiot.

"Okay but Kurt you need to come down I dont want you getting hurt"

He internaly laughed at his princaple's remark. _If you only knew._

"I wont get hurt okay?"

"Now you can't promise that so I need you to get down."

With a sigh Kurt climbed down the tree and looked at the rat faced man infront of him.

"Now Kurt I need you to promise me NEVER to stay up in that tree again. Promise?"

Kurt nodded his head and agreed but he said not go stay in the tree...at that moment Kurt got an amazing idea.

"Okay Kurt have a nice day" Mr. Price said before turning away to go back to his office.

As soon as he was out of sight Kurt climbed the tree to as high as it could get. He never went this far without fear that he might smap a branch but he would only be there for a second. He had noticed how the tree was supported but the school building but never really thought about it but this was perfect. He could climb the tree then with a slight jump be on the roof. Kurt did exactly that and perfectly landed without a scratch.

"Perfect" Kurt let out in a whisper to himself.

Every day Kurt went there, he went to eat his lunch in safety and he enjoyed his own little world that nobody knew about. Every day he would come here and watch the other kids. Every time he did that he got sad because he was alone. Nobody liked him and that hurt. He knew he was diffrent but he got used to it so why couldn't everyone else? None of the other boys would be his friend because he was to girly while the girls rejected him because he was a boy. Kurt's only friend was music.

He loved music it was everything to him and thats what he would do after eating his lunch. He would stand up and sing without people judging him. It was just him and his songs.

Lately though his music changed. Without anyone talking to him, other than to say hurtful things to, he gre depressed and so did his songs. He never did sing the whole song just parts of it that retained to his life.

One day while taking notes in math a note plopped on his desk. Kurt looked around stunnedthinking "W_ho would pass ME a note?" _Kurt opened the note and it said

"_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_You're a sin against nature_

_and everybody hates you_

_~Love everyone"_

Kurt's hands shook as he re-read the note several times and looked up to see several faced staring at him. He placed the note down and looked up at the notes he was supposed to be taking but...everyone was still staring at him. He sniffled and realized he was crying. _Shit_.

His teacher Mrs. Henderson walked over to him and leaned over him to whister "Kurt, come see me in the hallway"

Dispite her attempts at keeping it quiet the class laughed and Kurt stood and bolted out of the room.

"KURT!" His teacher yelled after him. It was too late he left the building to the only spot he knew he was safe. That third note he had gotten in the past week and he was sick of it. He ran up his tree and too the building. He then watched his teacher search for him as he kept as silent as he could watching her.

Now that Kurt's anger and frustration had drained he realized how stupid that was. He knew his teacher would freak out and call his dad or worse send people looking for him. Reluctantly he slid down the tree and snuck up on his teacher so she wouldn't see how he came.

"KURT!" The older lady in her earley fiftey's hugged the child "don't ever do that again Kurt, you scared me"

"Sorry" Kurt let out just above a whisper.

His teacher shook her head "I'm just glad you're okay"

"Yeah, right" Kurt mumbled still upset about the notes he had gotten

"Hey, whats wrong hun?"

"It's nothing okay"

"Kurt you ran out of my class crying, I think something is wrong"

"Just a bad day okay!" Kurt unintentionaly yelled.

His teacher just stared at him

"We should get back to math" and with that Kurt went back in the building as his teacher stood there wondering what just happened but didn't want to pry so she left it alone.

At lunch Kurt ran to his tree faster than usual not wanting to get into and trouble. As soon as he hit the roof he imploded. He sat with his knees curled up to his chest violently sobbing. He stayed like that for quite some time but then he heard rustling in the tree. Kurt looked up quickly to see a boy, the same age or maybe a year younger than he was, staing back at him.

"Why are you crying?" The boy asked. Kurt's heart stopped at the sight of him. He was beautiful with eyes that looked like a galexy of stars with curly dark brown hair. The world stopped turning and Kurt could barley regester any thought." Hello?" The boy asked trying to get Kurt's attention.

"OH!" Kurt blinked and nodded trying to get his mind back on track. "What did you ask?"

"I asked why you were crying" He moved in closer him.

"I just..it..nothing" Kurt couldn't give his problems to a stranger

"Please?" The boy looked at him with a puppy dog like face and Kurt caved and told him everything. He spoke about everything that bothered him with his filter not even there. He spoke about his mother and the bullying with his own self hatrid and by the end Kurt was worked up again in tears with Blaine staring at him sadly.

"Hey hey" cooed The boy "Don't cry. You're to pretty to cry"

Kurt looked up at him astounded "You...you think I'm pretty?"

"Umm...welll..I...you I..uh" The young boy stammered to find his words and was obviously now worried he had said something wrong.

Kurt chuckled "I think you're pretty too...by the way, my name is Kurt"

"My name is Blaine...now why are you on the roof?

Kurt looked up at the sky "That is a story for another day"

"Okay, will you come down and play with me?"

"You...want me to play with you?"

Blaine laughed " You aren't very umm..confident are you?"

Kurt shyly looked up at him and nodded.

"Come on" He led Kurt down the tree and went to the slide.

Kurt didn't know much about Blaine but he knew at least now he wasn't alone.

**A/N: I hope that was okay I don't really like it but I dont really like anything that I do so...Review kindley please? I know it probibly sucked but...mehh**


End file.
